Twinkle, Twinkle
by lilykinz200
Summary: Kenny is.. Kenny. A different person all the time. T for BAD BAD language. May/May not continue.. i'm leaving it open.
1. Chapter 1

1:Wendy

Twinkle Twinkle Little Whore,

Close your legs, they're not a door.

-3-

"Kenny..." She spoke to me softly. I could see the sadness on her face. She was holding one of my hands gently, looking into my blue eyes with her dark brown ones. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had on one of my old rock T-Shirts.

We were sitting cross-legged on the bed of my room, facing each other silently. It was a piece of shit, the bed, barely holding itself together. But it suited my sleeping needs. Our sleeping needs.

"Yes?" I asked with my eyes closed. I didn't want to look at her when I knew exactly what she was about to say. It happened every morning after a party. Every time I slept with someone.

"This was only a one-time thing. Got it?" She spoke softly but firmly. I knew better than to try and pursue a relationship with Wendy, of all people.

Not that she's not beautiful, she is, it's just that I'm poor as shit and her parents expect better of her. Hell, SHE expects better of her. I just nodded. When I opened my eyes she was still sitting there on my bed, looking at me.

"We're still friends, right?" I said with my playfully smile. She looked a little more happy and smiled back.

"Of course. Just, don't tell Stan about.." she looked down, off the edge of the bed. I saw she was staring at her bra that had gotten thrown around and then forgotten last night.

"Don't worry." I sounded reassuring, I think. I could tell from her body language that she was much more relaxed than before. She had a big-ass smile by then.

"Either way, he knows we were pretty drunk. He can't blame us for what we did Under Influence" I winked and she giggled.

"Yeah, that was quite the party." she sighed after she said that and got off my bed. She stepped all over my dirty clothes strewn across the floor. Once she stood up I saw that, besides my t-shirt and her panties, she had nothing else on. That's when I saw I had absolutely nothing on.

"Here we go" She said and pulled her pink lacy bra out of the mess of god-knows-what. She looked around a bit and found her own shirt, which wasn't much more than the bra.

"Where are your pants?" I said from my position on my bed. She looked down to see her bare legs.

"Fuck" She said and scrambled around looking for the skinny jeans she had worn the previous night. After a minute of tearing through my shit, she gave up.

"Can I borrow like, sweatpants or something?" I nodded and pointed at my little dresser. It was smaller than.. Well... A typical dresser. It was the only well-organized part of my room. Kyle once had organized it for me and I swore I'd keep it neat.

"Could you throw me a pair too?" I asked her. Since she was busy digging through the little drawers, I grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them on. Just a second later she turned around and handed me some grey sweats.

"Those'll probably be too big on you," I said, looking at the pair she picked for herself. They were definitely the smallest pair I kept in there, but she's as skinny as a twig.

"Hang on" I said when she tried to put them on anyway. I went to my old closet, I rarely used it anymore. Really, I use it as storage for old stuff. Which is why I knew I'd find my clothes from when I was a kid. There'd be something in there that'd fit her.

I grabbed a box marked "Kenny's Old Shit" and threw it on my bed. She started looking through it and found a pair of old orange sweats. She put 'em on and they fit her pretty well. They were the right length and everything.

"Thanks" she said. I just smiled.

"Oh My God, it's your old Parka!" She said and picked out the orange jacket I always wore back in fourth grade. I laughed a little.

"Yeah.. I couldn't part with it." I smiled. I guess it just reminds me of the good old days, back when life was really fun. She took the jacket and put it on herself. God, it made her look good.

"Awww.. I look like little you!" She made a cute noise. I laughed.

"You can keep it if you want" I didn't really mind, I have a few lying around the house. The only thing special about the one she's wearing is that

It was the last one I ever bought.

"No, I couldn't." she said and took it off slowly.

"Whatever." I shrugged. It didn't really matter. It was just a stupid jacket.

"Well, I think now that I'm not naked, I can go now." she started toward the door.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Or give you a ride?" I didn't want her to have to go alone. Also, it was cold as ever.

"If you could give me a ride, that'd be cool.," she said. I smiled.

-3-

"So everything's cool, right?" She asked nervously as she stepped out of my beat up old car.

"Yup. Have a nice Saturday." I said with a smile. She closed the door and waved as she walked towards her house. Her house was big and nice and so much better than mine. And her car, which was parked in the driveway, looked so much newer than mine. It literally seemed like everything about her life was better than mine. And sadly, it was.

It was Saturday afternoon and there wasn't really much to do so I just drove home. I was probably speeding or something, but I don't really care. I didn't get into any trouble. I never do.

I decided I'd call Stan or Kyle when I got home.

I parked my nasty beat-up piece of crap car in the little driveway of my house. I didn't see any lights on, so no one was probably home. OR my dad forgot to pay the power bill... Again.

I ran inside, didn't have to unlock the door since it's broken, and ran up to my shit-hole of a room. I jumped onto the bed where I had been with Wendy last night, and countless other people on other occasions.

I pulled my old, cracked, Cell phone and dialed the number for the Marsh's. It rang. And rang. And rang. Until finally someone picked up.

"WHAT TURD?" Shelly Marsh spat (I could really hear the spit) into the phone.

"Hey is Stan home?" I tried to be polite, but she is really a bitch.

"STAN!" I heard her yell away from the phone. I heard the scrambling of footsteps going down stairs. Then an angry "What?" coming from Stan.

"Phone" She muttered and then I heard Stan.

"Hey dude" My friend on the phone said.

"Hey. Wanna hang out later?"

"Dude.. I was going to hang with Kyle. I'll ask him if maybe we can all go see a movie or something," Stan muttered. I heard him start typing something, most likely on his cell phone.

"Kyle says its cool. We'll meet at 3." Stan said after I heard a beep from his phone.

"Should we invite Fatass?" I said sarcastically. If we didn't invite him, he'd somehow find us and come along anyway. I swear he's stalking all of us.

"Sure. I'll call him. See ya later"

"Bye" I closed my cell phone with a snap. I threw it on my bed and stood up. I realized, I was going to need money for the movie. I looked around on the floor for my wallet, but the thing was nowhere to be found. What I did find, however, was a purse. No, it wasn't mine. I believe it belonged to a certain girl named Wendy.

It was medium-sized, pinkish purple, and I was very tempted to look inside it. And, since I was always a curious person, I opened it up.

Inside I found a lot of shit. Tampons, cell phone, fake ID, real ID, drivers License, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and pretty much everything else you would expect to see in a purse. But the most important thing I found was her wallet.

Inside she had a 20$ bill, which I decided I needed more than she did.

"When I return the purse, she'll figure out there's money missing..." I say quietly. Then I dismiss the thought. I don't actually care!

I grabbed the 20 and shoved it into my empty wallet. I looked at the time. 2:00. Movie is at 3.

"How should I waste an hour?" I thought out loud. I looked out the window. The streets were busy, well, busy for South Park.

A light snow was falling, and I felt like talking to someone. But I had to wait, since I had an hour of nothingness. I grabbed my phone and looked through the contacts.

"Annie, Butters, Craig, D, E, Fatass, G, Heidi, J, Kyle, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, Stan, Token, U, V, W, Z..." No one worth talking to. Then I did something I didn't even think was a good idea. But the pink phone covered in glitter that was right next to me was irresistible.

"Annie, Bebe... I haven't talked to Bebe in a while..." I picked up Wendy's phone and pressed Bebe's name. The Phone rang and rang and sent me to her message machine.

"Uhh.. Hey. It's Kenny, could you..." I didn't know what to say! Call me back? That'd sound stupid. And she'd know I called from Wendy's phone... SHIT.

"Tell Wendy she left her phone at my house? Thanks bye" then I pressed End abruptly. That was a good cover up... Right? Fuck no. I am really stupid.

I decided I'd listen to music for a while, and then get ready. It was no use trying to call anyone else... I already made myself seem like an idiot to one person. I grabbed my crappy old IPod classic off my little desk. The only reason I have an IPod is that Kyle and Stan gave it to me for my 10th birthday. I'm 17 and I still have it.

The stupid thing starts playing some BOTDF song. I think it was "Sexting". I can't really tell the difference between most of their songs when I'm not paying attention.

After I heard almost every song I had on my IPod, I look at the clock. 2:45. "SHIT." I said (quite loud) and I began to look for clothes to wear that were presentable. I grabbed some old jeans and a T-shirt.

I grabbed my old beat up northface I got in a donation bin, and pulled it on fast. I grabbed my phone and my keys and started to run downtown.

I didn't drive since it gets traffic-y near down town. I didn't want to be late. And I'm a damn fast runner, so I made it to the theater with 4 minutes to spare.

Fatass was sitting there, looking bored, and smoking a cigarette, in front of the theater. Stan and Kyle weren't present.

"Poor boy!" Cartman yelled at me from his spot on the ground.

"Yes, Fat Piece of shit?" He stood up, threw down his cigarette, and stomped on it.

"'Ey! I'm big boned!" He yelled in response. Technically, he wasn't as fat as he used to be. But compared to mal-nourished me and anorexicly skinny Kyle, he looked like a fucking cow.

"Whatever." I said and leaned against some pole I didn't know existed.

"So what are we seeing?" Cartman said as he leaned against the wall of the theater, parallel to me.

"Some new Terrance and Phillip movie. Something to do with Farts and Fucking." I muttered. Cartman lit up another cigarette.

"You want one?" He held out the box. I shook my head. They weren't even good cigarettes, and I'm not big on them. I'm more of an illegal drug kind of guy. You know, the kind my brother deals.

"If those fags aren't here in the next minute, I'm going to fucking kill something" Cartman said in his menacing death voice. I simply sighed. Even though he was one of the most evil people I know, he wouldn't kill someone without a very specific reason. And he wouldn't Kill Stan and/or Kyle because... He's not that evil. And, we have pictures of Cartman making out with Butters while they were drunk.

"Hey guys!" I heard my Jewish friend's happy voice say.

"Hey dudes" I smile. I see Stan is right behind the red head.

"Sup Jew?" Cartman said and threw his current cigarette on the ground.

"Ugh." Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman. The two of them haven't been quite as bad with the fighting, but they still go at each other from time to time.

"So, Are you guys ready to see TERRANCE AND PHILLIP: FUCK THE UNIVERSE!" Stan said, finally butting into the conversation.

"Hell Yeah" I said.

"Bitch, let's go" Cartman said and plowed his way through all of us. When we arrived at the box office, I grabbed Wendy's $20 bill and look at it. For a second I felt like it was wrong and that I shouldn't use it. But then I gave the lady in the ticket booth the bill and I got back half of it and a ticket.

The others all bought their tickets without a worry or a care, because it was their money. Or at least their parents' money. But when they all started walking into the theater, I just followed.

We sat in the front row, taking up the middle four seats. I was on the end, next to Cartman. Cartman was next to Stan, who was next to Kyle. This was our typical order.

Not many people came into the theater, but just before the previews ended, someone sat next to me.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl's voice asked me. I turned to see Bebe. Of course.

"Nope." I said quietly and turned my head to face the screen. Maybe she didn't notice it was me?

"Oh, hey Kenny." she said after a second. I couldn't just ignore her.

"Hi" I said back. Not much of a conversation, but the movie was about to start.

On the screen, I just saw Terrance and Phillip farting while telling bad jokes. Then there was also a music number, "Fuck's What She Said". The plot involved a time machine, Hitler, and a re-enactment of the Civil war. And sex with the Queef sisters. Nothing special.

After three hours of fucking and farts, the credits started. The lights went up. The movie was over.

"Hey Kenny, I got your message." Bebe said to me. I WAS going to just try to leave right then without a word, but that'd be rude.

"Yeah, Wendy's phone..." I was quiet. The other guys left without saying goodbye. Bastards.

"Do you want me to bring you to your house so we could get it?" She suggested brightly. I smiled. She DIDN'T think I'm an idiot. Yay.

"Sure. I ran here, so I'd like a ride," she laughed.

"Kay come on" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the theater. Her blonde curly hair bouncing around. She didn't let go of me until we were almost at her car. It was some nice red sports car.

"Are you hungry?" she said when we were driving around downtown. My stomach grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes" she laughed a little bit and drove the car towards some restaurant I didn't know we had in this town. I didn't even look at the sign, I just knew there was food and I didn't want to seem too excited.

We went in and there was a sign that said "Seat Yourself". Bebe walked toward a little booth against one of the walls.

"So, why was Wendy's phone at your house?" Bebe asked nonchalantly. I quickly tried to think of something.

"I grabbed her purse by accident, thinking it was my sisters at the party last night" That worked.

"Oh... Cool." she kind of wandered off, looking to the side of the table.

"Can I take the couple's order?" A cute bubbly waitress said. She had big breasts and a big ass, with a big smile. But she looked pretty fake.

"We aren't a couple," I said under my breath.

"I'll take a chicken salad." Bebe said with a bit of a poker face.

"I'll have a... Classic burger." I said. My meal sounded much less classy than her's, but then again, I'm less classy than her.

"Be back with that soon!" The waitress bounced away.

"Her boobs look so fake" Bebe said as soon as the waitress was out of earshot.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I laughed.

"Wasn't she one of those chicks that used to work at raisins?" Bebe said. Then I remembered.

"Holy shit I think its Lexus. Butters fell in love with her and kinda stalked her" I started laughing more and Bebe chuckled along.

"God... That must have been funny." She smiled a big smile.

Lexus came back with our food, and placed it on the table.

"Hey, sorry I forgot to ask you guys what you want for drinks." she smiled but it was even more fake than before.

"Coke" I said.

"Sprite" She said and smiled fake-ly at her.

Lexus just walked away without saying anything else. We both laughed a bit.

We began eating our food and at some point, when Bebe was talking about Butters, Lexus came with our drinks.

"So, last year on Halloween I dared Butters to go as a girl, and let me tell you, it was fun as hell dressing him up in drag." Bebe went on.

"Butters? Ugh that little freak" Lexus muttered when she walked away.

"Well, do you remember when he dressed up like a girl to get into a girl's slumber party?" I asked. She was really fun to talk to.

"Yes, he was Marjorine. That's what I told him his drag queen name will be. God that kid is fun" She laughed and nibbled at her food. I kind of ate my burger faster than humanly possible.

"Damn, you were hungry" she looks at my 100% empty plate.

"Yeah we'll, I didn't eat anything since lunch on Friday. Unless alcohol counts as food..." I pretend I'm serious about that and she giggles. She has a cute giggle.

"Well it's a good thing you have something to eat now. Your skinny as a rail." she looked at my skin-on-bones arms.

"Yeah well, poor as shit family means not much food." I don't say it like it's a big deal, even though many people would say it is. But for me? Poverty is my fuckin life.

"That really sucks." It seemed like she didn't know what to say. Hell, if I was some well-off chick eating food with a poor piece of shit, I wouldn't know what to say either.

Lexus comes along with our bill after we sit in awkward silence with only meaningless conversation. Bebe grabs the slip and immediately pulls out a piece of plastic. A credit card.

"I've got it" she said and handed the card to Lexus. She went and processed the thing. She came back and said good-bye to us politely.

"You didn't have to buy me the food..." I said while we walked back to her car.

"It's nothing, really." she was really sweet. She smiled her big smile.

"So, I don't know where you live. Can you give me directions?" She asked once we were inside the car.

"Can I drive? I mean, it's just not a good part of town..." I trailed off but she let me go into the driver's seat.

I started the way to the bad part of town. It's not the WORST part of South Park, but it's only a neighbor hood away. When I finally maneuver into the tiny driveway, I look at Bebe. She kind of looks startled. She must have seen something bad going on, on the streets.

"So this is la Casa de McCormick" I said and got out of the car. She opened her door and ran out of it. She slammed it shut and latched onto my arm.

We walked to my front door, which I just kick open. I lock it behind me, but that doesn't actually do anything.

"MAMA I'M HOME!" I yell once I'm on the way up stairs. Bebe is glued to me. We walk into my filthy room. Wendy's purse is closed on my bed. I grab it and hand it to Bebe. She takes it and sits on my bed.

"Kenny, It's late. I..." she stopped and looked at me with sad blue eyes. Damn, she was beautiful.

"What?" I sat next to her and looked at her with, what I hope, was a caring face.

"I don't want to go home alone.," she said in a small voice. I smiled.

"That's fine," I said to her.

"Thanks. Um.. I don't have anything to wear.." she trailed off.

"That's okay" I smiled. That probably wasn't the smoothest way to ask to be naked in bed with her, but apparently it worked. And God, that was a fun night. ALL night.

A/N

May or May not continue.. idk. Never really wrote anything this long (not for school) so yeah. Reviews maybe…?


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkle Twinkle 2

Twinkle twinkle little slut,

Name one person you haven't fucked.

-3-

"Good Morning sunshine" Bebe spoke softly to me. I technically was not awake, but who gives a fuck? My eyes were still closed, but I smiled.

"What a night." she said with a sigh. I saw, once I opened my eyes, that she was still naked.

"Yeah. You need clothes..?" I sat up from my position underneath some old blanket with 90,000,000 holes in it. She laughed.

"Nope, I wanted to stay naked all day." she stretched one of her arms, then the other.

"I'll find you some sweats and a T-shirt" I said and stood up. I was naked too. I grabbed a clean pair of boxers and threw them on. I searched around for a pair of pants for Bebe. I was looking for the box of my kid sweats, but Bebe had more to her around the waist than Wendy. I grabbed one of my old T-shirts and threw it at her.

"Hang on, I'm looking for pants," I mutter while searching through my floor full of clothes. Though I was shit-out-of-luck on the old sweatpants thing, I did find something.

"What's that?" She stood right behind me and looked at the fabric in my hand. It was small, but it was something that girls wear. Something a specific girl wore two nights ago in my room.

"Why do you have Wendy's skirt?" Bebe sort-of-yelled. She looked pissed.

"Because..." I couldn't think of anything that WOULDN'T make me seem like a dick. "I slept with her", "she was here..", "she had sex with me..", and "We fucked like bunnies all night." all make me seem like an Ass. Especially the last one. I don't even know where I came up with that.

I was taking a Long time to answer, and I think she figured it out. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Bebe, we were drunk.. It was a party!" I tried not to admit it out loud. Her face was almost red with anger. Damn, she still looked beautiful.

"I don't fucking care! You could have at least told me the truth!" She was screaming pretty loud, and it hurt my ears. She was Soo pissed.

"But, We said it Never happened" I muttered that and I don't know if she heard me. Either way she kept yelling.

"I don't care! You're a fucking Man-Whore Kenny McCormick! Fuck you" She yelled and walked out of my room. She still didn't have any pants on. The ones she came into my room in last night where in her arms. But the T-shirt she was wearing (that was mine) was really long and almost a dress on her. I felt like a piece of shit.

I heard her car door slam and the engine start running. She didn't even remember to take Wendy's purse. I grabbed the purse and looked at it. It looked expensive. I'm surprised Wendy hasn't approached me about it. Well, she did send Bebe in after it.

I grabbed clothes and shoved them on. Then my stupid jacket, and my boots. I trudged out of my house over to my car and started it. I drove all the way to Wendy's house silently. I felt like an Ass.

Honestly, I didn't expect Bebe and I to have sex last night, it just kind of happened. I guess she was right when she called me a whore. I don't try to have sex with everyone, but things happen and once people sober up they want it to never have happened. Honestly, I thought I might have had a chance with Bebe since we weren't intoxicated while fucking.

I slowly pulled my car to a stop in front of the Testaburger household. I grabbed the little purse and slammed my door shut. I walked up towards the door and I heard yelling.

"Stan! HOW CAN YOU SAY HE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I heard Wendy's vice screech.

"I was being nice!" He yelled back, though sounding more annoyed and less angry.

"I swear to god you guys are having a gay sex affair or something!" Wendy sounded really really pissed.

"You're seriously accusing me of cheating on you with Kyle?" Stan sounded shocked. I was just standing at the door debating on whether or not I should ring the bell.

"You two are too close! Do you know how many people think you guys are gay?"

"He's my best friend. Kenny and Butters are close, but no one thinks they're gay!" Stan retorts. I took a mental note that he compared his and Kyle's friendship to that of Butters and me.

Heh, Butters. You kind of have to like that kid. Unless you're an asswhole. Butters and I are pretty close, mostly because we both have shitty parents. I see myself as his protector of sorts.

But currently, Butters is in Canada. He was spending the weekend there visiting family. Actually, he would be back later that day.

"That's only because Kenny's slept with every girl in our whole school!" That pissed me off. She knows that's not true. Not at all. That bitch. That was when I decided to ring the bell.

I heard Wendy walk towards the door and when she opened it she made a squeaky noise.

"Hey Kenny" She said shakily.

"Shit." Stan said quietly from behind her.

"Hey guys. Wendy, you left your purse..." then I realized something. Stan was there, and I was returning his girlfriend's purse. He was definitely going to wonder where I got it.

"Thanks." she said quietly. I smiled and turned around, heading back to my car.

"You slept with Kenny, didn't you?" I heard Stan say quietly. His voice was small and weak.

"I was drunk..." she started. But she just sighed.

"I'm sorry." I heard her start to whimper. I think she was crying.

"It's okay," he said. He probably hugged her or something.

"Stan," she spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you sleep with Kyle?" She sounded a little broken. Stan was silent for a good ten seconds.

"Yes." he said so quietly I don't know if he actually said it.

I was still standing on the steps in front of the door. I was eavesdropping like crazy. I decided after those confessions, I should leave. So I did.

-3-

"Hello?" I answered my phone. I sounded bored and annoyed; both words would adequately describe my current state.

"Hey Ken" A slight southern twang-y voice said. Butters' voice was definitely higher than the rest of the grades, but not by too much. He sounded extra cheerful today, most likely to be back in America.

"Yo Butters" I smiled while I said this. I think he could tell.

"You seem happy. How was the party on Friday?"

"It was..." I trailed off. Should I tell him about me and Wendy?

"It was...?" he repeated me.

"Okay. The party part was good, and so was the night. But I hated the morning after." I felt like that was a good answer.

"Hangover?" he questioned.

"You could say that."

"Who'd you sleep with?" Butters knows how I operate.

"Stan's bitch."

"Kyle?" I laughed at his response.

"Wendy"

"Ohhh" he started to laugh too.

"So watcha doin later?"

"Nothing. Wanna sleepover?" Butters is such an innocent soul. It's kinda cute.

"Sure." I like spending the night at Butters' house. It reminds me what a middle-class life is like.

"See yah soon!" Butters giggles and hangs up. I hang up after.

I grabbed my shitty backpack and started to put random clothes in it. I also grabbed my binder, since I'd have school the next day. Once I had my bag full I ran down the stairs.

"Mama I'm going to Butters' house!" I yelled and walked out the door. I don't think my Mama was even home, but I know at least Karen was.

I decide to walk, since I don't like driving to school and if I brought my car I'd have to. The walk isn't too long, but it's cold in this shit hole town. So it felt really long. I was basically a Kenny-cicle by the time I reached my destination.

"KEN! It's Soo cold out there! Let me get you some cocoa!" Butters made a big deal once I stepped inside. He was usually like this. That's Butters Stotch for you.

"It's okay Butters!" I tried to calm him down but it didn't do much. Actually, it did absolutely nothing.

"Here you go!" He wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and escorted me to the couch. He handed me a cup of Hot Chocolate and the remote to the little television. Once he decided I was 'Settled In' he sits next to me.

"So, how was Canada?" I felt awkward just sitting there, so I wanted to start talking.

"Good. I saw Terrance and Phillip farting in public... A lot" He laughed. Those two were always farting, on set and off. I'm almost jealous that Butters got to meet them without there being some disaster involved.

"That's cool." I said and sipped my Cocoa. Whenever I came to Butters' house, the first hour is usually the most awkward.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" he smiled his cute little hi-I'm-Butters smile.

"Sure. What movie?" I knew he'd pick some kids film. He always does.

"My mom found this old DVD upstairs and said it was a "Musical" and that I'd like it." He held up a box that showed a woman in little clothing. Just a black best, hot pants, thigh-highs and garters. She probably had shoes on too, but her feet were cut off in the picture. She had a hat on and her hair was up in a 1920's style. Pin curls I think. Above her was the title.

"Cabaret?" I spoke out loud. Seemed interesting enough. A cabaret was a nightclub.

"Yeah! Let's watch it." Butters ran to the kitchen and began making popcorn. I looked at the box and the little summary. All I understood was that it took place in Nazi Germany in the 20's and she's basically the biggest whore imaginable. Sally Bowles.

"Are you ready?" My friend said while he put in the DVD.

"Sure" I grabbed a mouthful of popcorn and chewed it in one quick motion.

-3-

I had become enthralled in the musical, watching carefully as they all sang the words so carefully written. And after two hours of it, I wanted more. But sadly, the movie ended on a sour note with Cliff going back to America and Sally having gotten the abortion. But damn, Liza Minnelli was hot back when she did this movie.

It was 11:36 when I was finally out of my Musical-induced trance. Butters had fallen asleep and was using my lap as a pillow. How cute.

I decided I wasn't going to move him, so I just stayed there with him until I too fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

And of his parents screaming at each other upstairs.


End file.
